La union de dos mundos
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: En la ultima batalla contra Gea esta manda a 4 de nuestros heroes al mundo de Saint Seiya ¿ Quienes seran estos heroes? ¿ En que saga de Saint Seiya estan? ¿A quien eres fiel?¿A quien elegir?


K: ¡Hola! aqui les traigo otro fic espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Era la ultima batalla los 7 elegidos, Thalia y Nico estaban luchando contra Gea. A pesar de sus intentos de acercarse mas a Gea era casi imposible primero porque su ejercito seguia aumentando y la protegían y segundo por el aura de poder que emanaba la titan era muy fuerte. Cuando Percy, Thalia, Nico y Annabeth se pudieron acercar a la titan esta les sonrió de una manera maniática.

-Asi que los pequeños héroes han venido por mi- les dijo Gea- pues he decidido no matarlos, si tanto son fieles a los dioses les enviare a un lugar donde vamos a ver si podrán ser fieles hasta el final sobre todo tu hijo de Hades y tu hijo de Poseidon- al terminar de decir esto se abria un agujero negro que estaba que estaba atrayendo a los cuatro mestizos, sus compañeros gritaron horrorizados viendo como ese agujero tragaba a sus amigos y hermano.

**En el mundo de Saint Seiya**

Seiya y sus amigos estaban reunidos en el santuario de Athena recien se habia acabado la guerra contra Poseidon los caballeros se estaban despidiendo de la Diosa cada uno iba a diferentes lugares, ya estaban a punto de marchar cuando vieron una luz intensa en el coliseo. Cuando desapareció la luz en el coliseo los caballeros de bronce fueron a averiguar. Al llegar se sorprendieron al encontrar a 4 niños tirados al medio de este sumamente heridos.

- Seiya debemos ayudarlos- dijo Shun agarrando a un chico de cabello negro con piel blanca ya una chica que tenia una tiara en el cabello

- Si - dijo Seiya y agarro a la chica con pelo rubio y a un chico de cabello negro con piel bronceada, fueron al santuario con los demas caballeros. Al llegar a la primera casa les recibio Mu.

- Alto ahi ¿Quienes son ellos?- Seiya y Shun le contó a Mu como los encontraron y los demas confirmaron las palabras de ellos- eso es raro pero por lo que me han dicho no puedo dejarlos pasar pueden ser enemigos

- Por favor señor Mu estan muy heridos- le dijo Shun

- Tendrian que tener el permiso de Athena para poder dejarlos pasar- al terminar de decir esto Mu se dio la vuelta y en ese instante como mandada a llamar aparecío Athena con Milo y Aioria como su escolta.

- ¿Que sucede Seiya?- dijo la diosa - ¿Quienes son ellos?

- Señorita Athena no sabemos quienes son los encontramos tirados en el coliseo y estan muy heridos- dijo Shun

- ¿Saben quienes los lastimaron ?- pregunto Aioria

- No sabemos solo aparecieron en el coliseo heridos- dijo Hyoga

- ¿Como que aparecieron?- dijo Milo

- Una luz potenete y grande inundo el coliseo cuando la luz se apago habian aparecido ellos señor Milo- dijo Shiryu

- Esto es extraño- dijo Milo

- Hay que ayudarlos - dijo Athena- mo podemos dejar que estos niños mueran

- Si señorita Athena- dijeron los caballeros dorados presentes, despues de eso se dirigieron al salon patriarcal

**En el Inframundo**

-¡Pandora!- dijo Hades

- ¿Que desea? mi señor Hades- dijo Pandora

- Mi hijo ha llegado a esta dimension traelo aqui- dijo Hades

-¿Su hijo ?- dijo Pandora

- Hay muchas dimensiones y en una de esas tuve un hijo se llama Nico Di Angelo- dijo Hades- el a diferencia de sus amigos es mi heredero es el principe del inframundo aparte de ser el rey fantasma, entonces a diferencia de sus amigos el si desarrollara un cosmo en esta dimension por eso quiero que lo traigas, porque ha caido en el santuario de Athena y si Athena reconoce su cosmos estara en peligro

- Si señor Hades- dijo Pandora- enviare a Radamanthys y a Aicos a traerlo- despues de decir eso se retiro

- ¡Aiacos y Radamanthys presentense ante mi!- dijo Pandora cuando habia llegado al castillo que ocupaban en la Tierra, al rato de decir eso aparecieron los dos jueces del infierno mencionados- El señor Hades ha pedido que traigan a su hijo Nico Di Angelo que ha caido en el santuario de Athena

- ¡¿El señor Nico esta aqui?!- dijeron Aiacos y Radamanthys gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Ustedes lo conocen?- dijo Pandora sorprendiendose de que ella era la unica que no sabia sobre la existencia del hijo de su señor Hades

- Lo conocemos en la otra dimension ese chico pasa mas tiempo en el inframundo que con los humanos- dijo Aiacos

- Y como iban a pelear contra Gea, el señor Hades le hizo su heredero para que en casa de que Nico muriera renaceria como un Dios

- Bueno entonces deben ir a sacarlo del santuario de Athena- dijo Pandora

-¡¿El santurario de Athena?!- dijeron los jueces- ¿ Que hace ahi el señor Nico?

- Parece que el portal que lo trajo lo envio ahi- dijo Pandora- por eso el señor Hades quiere que lo traigan inmediatamente porque el a diferencia que sus amigos esta desarrollando su cosmos y si Athena lo reconoce estara en peligro ya pueden irse

- Si señorita Pandora- dijeron los jueces y se fueron rumbo al santuario de Athena

* * *

K: Bueno espero que les guste y hasta el proximo capitulo. Saludos .

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
